The National Toxicology Program (NTP) Pathology Group functions primarily in support of the NTP as well as with other intramural NIEHS investigators. Within the NTP, the group participates in and oversees pathology-related issues at all stages of the two-year rodent toxicology/carcinogenesis studies including study design and management, analysis, peer review, and reporting of all pathology-related data generated during the conduct of the studies. With NIEHS investigators the group evaluates, interprets and reports on the mechanisms of disease as well as pathology of genetically altered and other animal models of disease.